Hari kemerdekaan ala Soul Society
by shiruika-girl
Summary: Ya ampun,  lomba 17-an sudah dimulai. bagaimanakah perlombaan berlangsung? Selamat membaca *maaf summary jelek* warning OOC, nggak jelas, ancur. Don't like Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hari Kemerdekaan ala Soul society**

Disclaimer : bleach punya tite kubo bukan punya saya

Warning: Super-gaje, OOC, dan nggak jelas

Chapter 1

"Ehem!" Yamamoto tua itu berdehem dengan suara agak keras, berharap para taicho dan fukutaichonya yang ada di sana menghargainya.

Namun ternyata hal itu salah. Banyak yang bicara sendiri, minum sake, potong kuku, pesta teh, dll. Oleh karena itu, ia berdehem lebih keras lagi supaya didengar oleh semuanya. Saking kerasnya tanah di seireitei pun mulai berguncang dan kacanya pecah semua (?)

"Baiklah, rapat dimulai. Semuanya harap tenang!" Yamamoto mulai memimpin rapat.

"Kakek, kakek sebenernya mau nngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Kyoraku penasaran dengan wajahnya yang setengah mabuk kebanyakan minum sake.

"Baiklah, langsung to the point aja ya! Berhubung sebentar lagi Soul Society merayakan hari jadinya, tepatnya 17 Agustus (emangnya Indonesia?) kita adakan festival dan aneka macam lomba!"

"APA?" Ichimaru yang tadinya sedang asyik potong kuku itu langsung kehilangan kendali dan langsung memotong jari manisnya sendiri (?)

"KYAAAA! Darah…! Huaaaa, Mama! Aku takut darah!" Teriak Gin yang nangis sambil puter-puter kebingungan kayak anak ilang.

Tingkah komandan Ichimaru sukses membuat semua orang panik. Karena banyak gerak, darahnya pun keluar semakin deras, mengakibatkan soul society jadi laut merah.

"Cur crat cias…!" Suara darah yang kayak air mancur itu, membasahi tangan Gin dan membuatnya ribut tingkat tinggi.

"WAAAAAAAA! Mama takut!" Gin sudah mulai tenang dan nggeblak sambil mewek dan megangin tangannya yang cuil setengah mili karena pemotong kuku itu.

"Komandan Unohana, cepat obati dia." Perintah Ukitake dengan tegas.

"Sebentar, akan saya ambil dulu peralatannya."

"Apa dia perlu bajunya dibuka?" Tanya Kyoraku dengan muka merah dan wajah mesumnya itu.

'Dibuka? Bajunya?' Pikir Matsumoto.

'Kalau bajunya dibuka kan, berate aku bisa melihat…' Pikiran Matsumoto mulai melayang-layang ke tempat yang tidak jelas.

Blush… tiba-tiba muka jadi merah dan mimisan.

"Bllaakk." Terdengar Matsumoto tepar dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah,

"Oi, Matsumoto, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hisagi yang kebingungan karena Matsumoto yang ada disebelahnya itu tepar.

"Komandan Ukitake, dimana komandan Ichimaru? Saya sudah membawa peralatannya, gunting, gegaji, palu, paku…"

xxXxx

"Komandan Ichimaru, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Komandan Unohana dengan lembut.

"Ngg… lumayan. Tapi masih agak sakit." Teriak Gin sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Tunjukkan padakku!" Perintah Unohana masih agak lembut.

"Umm… Baiklah!" Kata Unohana seraya mengambil kesimpulan.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"UUWWWAAAAAAAAAA!" Gin teriak-teriak sambil mewek katak banci kaleng (?)

xxXxx

"Kau sudah sadar, Matsumoto?" Tanya Renji dan fukutaicho lainnya.

"Eh? Dimana aku? Mana Gin?" Matsumoto menjawab dengan kebingungan.

"Kau tadi pingsan sekarang berada di ruang rawat." Jawab Isane sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Apaa? TIIDDAAK!" Matsumoto berteriak heboh sendiri.

Jelas semua orang yang ada disana kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Hei, memangnya ada masalah apa sih?" Ikkaku bertanya sambil menggosok kepalanya yang ketatap tembok.

"A.. apa aku melewatkan acara Gin buka baju?" matsumoto mulai bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"DASAR MESUM!"

xxXxx

"Baiklah, rapat kita lanjutkan… Untuk memeriahkan hari kemerdekaan Soul Soiety, kita akan mengadakan beberapa lomba yang dijamin membosankan dan kalian HARUS melakukannya."

"EHH?" Wajah taicho yang ada disana menjadi berbentuk tanda tanya kecuali Byakuya, Aizen, Hitsugaya dan Ichimaru (Soalnya Ichimaru masih mewek gara-gara tngannya cuil jadi nggak ngerespon perkataan Yamamoto… dasar Ticho kurang ajar *Dishinsou Gin*)

"Lomba yang kita adakan antara lain, balap karung, lomba makan kerupuk keseimbangan, lomba sepakbola pake daster, baca puisi, panjat pinang, fashion, dan terakhir nyanyi+dansa jadi satu paket.." Yamamoto menjelaskan.

"Tapi… kita kan nggak tau macem-macemnya lomba kayak gitu." Komamura protes.

"Udah, itu gampang aja. Ntar gue kasi link nya, loe cari aja di Internet." Gaya bicara Yamamoto berubah gara-gara keasyikan baca cerpen batak (?)

"Masa' kita harus ikutan semua lomba?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang meras kurang jelas.

"Kok nggak ada lomba bikin peralatan ajaib?" Mayuri ikutan protes.

"Emang loe doraemon apa, pake bikin alat ajaib segala?" Kata Tousen seraya mengejek.

"Lomba akan ditentukan lewat undian, sedangkan lomba fashion dan nyanyi+dansa, boleh memilih pasangan lewat undian juga."

Semua taicho langsung pasang muka Madesu kecuali Byakuya, Aizen, Hitsugaya dan Ichimaru (Ichimaru lagi sibuk niup-niup tangannya yang masih sakit, jadi nggak ngegubris omongan Yamamoto)

"Undian kita lakukan sekarang!" Perintah Sou-Taicho tersebut..

Divisi 1: Juri (Yamamoto curang nggak mau ikutan lomba)

Divisi 2: Lomba Balap Karung

Divisi 3: Baca puisi (Yamamoto takut kalau komandan Ichimaru nangis lagi makanya disuru baca puisi doank.)

Divisi 4: Lomba Balap Karung

Divisi 5: Lomba sepakbola pake daster

Divisi 6: Lomba makan kerupuk keseimbangan

Divisi 7: Baca puisi

Divisi 8: Lomba panjat pinang

Divisi 9: Lomba panjat pinang

Divisi 10: Lomba makan kerupuk keseimbangan

Divisi 11: Lomba Balap Karung

Divisi 12: lomba sepakbola pake daster

Divisi 13: lomba sepakbola pake daster

Untuk pasangan dalam Lomba Fshion dan Lomba nyanyi+dansa akan ditentukan setelah ini.

* * *

Gimana ya reaksi mereka? Apa ja kira-kira yang mereka persiapkan untuk mengikuti lomba? Tunggu di Chapter selanjutnya. Mohon maaf untuk karakter kesayangan kalian yang OOC

**TBC**

Author: Hehehe, maaf ya kalau semuanya jadi OOC gituh!

Gin: Gue kok jadi gitu sih? Nggak terima *Ngasah Shinsou*

Unohana: Emangnya tangan Gin gua apain?

Author: Tangan giG loe gergaji terus darahnya loe sumbat pake paku

Unohana: *sweatdrop*

Gin: Tanganku yang malang *sambil mengelus-ngelus tangannya tadi.*

Hitsugaya: Makasih ya author gue nggak dibuat OOC

Author: Ok. Tapi lihat chap selanjutnya ya! *devil laugh*

Byakuya: Gue juga makasih

Author: *Tepar*

Matsumoto: Gue kok jadi mesum sih?

Author: Emang, loe kan mesum dari dulu

All OOC character : Nyiapin zanpakutou masing-masing

Author: Tolong Review ya!*Kabur*

ALL: Reviewnya ditunggu ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hari Kemerdekaan ala Soul society**

Disclaimer : bleach punya tite kubo bukan punya saya

Warning: Super-gaje, OOC, dan nggak jelas

Chapter 2

Besok, lomba-lomba nggak jelas dengan tema perjuangan itu pun diadakan. Gimana ya komentar taicho kita?

Divisi 1: "Gimana ya kalau taicho kita melakukan lomba nggak jelas itu? Pasti lucu sekali, saya jadi nggak sabar mau lihat." *Devil laugh dari Choujirou*

Divisi 2: "Sial, balap karung apaan? Menurut internet nih ya, kita harus lompat-lompat pake karung, mati aku kalau disuruh gitu beneran." Soifon ngomel

Divisi 3: *Senyum anak mami dari Gin, muka madesu dari Kira*

Divisi 4: "Aku nggak pernah ikut lomba kayak ginian." Kata Unohana dengan muka pucat

Divisi 5: *Senyum sok cool yang membuat hinamori tepar dan Hitsugaya cemburu*

Divisi 6: "Maksudnya apaan sih?" Renji bingung, Byakuya tetep cuek

Divisi 7: "Baca puisi ya? Lumayan lah cuma musuhnya anak mami."

Divisi 8: "Panjat pinang? Kalau panjat artinya kan mendaki, kalau pinang? Masa' artinya mendaki pinang?"

Divisi 9: "Cih pinang itu apaan sih?"

Divisi 10: *Stay cool*

Divisi 11: "Asyik asyik asyik, Ken-chan mau ikutan lomba. Yeeeeyy." Yachiru kegirangan.

Divisi 12: "Buuussyyeet, sepakbola? Bikin capek aja! Aku harus membuat ramuan anti capek dan sepatu super nih (?)"

Divisi 13: "Semoga waktu lomba kondisiku memburuk dan aku nggak diijinkan ikut lomba Balap Karung!"

Mereka pun berlatih dengan keras *padahal enggak, soalnya mereka nggak tahu mau latihan cara apa!* Sehingga, tanggal 15 Agustus-hari yang 'ditunggu-tunggu' itu pun datang.

* * *

"Haaallllloooooooooooo saudara-saudari shinigami yang aku sayangi!" Teriak Urahara yang muncul tiba-tiba sebagai pembawa acara.

"Kyyaaa!" Shinigami-shinigami pun berteriak kesenengan.

"Apa kabaar?" Tanya Urahara sambil sok melepas topi supaya kelihatan cool.

"Kyyaa!" Shinigami-shinigami itu pun semakin heboh.

"Sriieet, JDUAG!" Urahara pun pingsan kepeleset kulit pisang. Lho? Kulit pisangnya datang darimana ya?

Ya ampun, rupanya yang bikin shinigami-shinigami itu heboh karena Renji menyimak dari atas sambil buang kulit pisang ke bawah. Kulit pisang yang malang itu pun ditetapkan menjadi 'tersangka' dan Urahara menjadi 'korban' lalu panggung itu pun menjadi 'TKP (Tempat Kepeleset Pisang)'

"Selamat siang teman-teman?" Sapa Ichigo yang menjabat sebagai pembawa acara cadangan.

"Kyaaaaa!" Shinigami-shinigami itu pun menjadi 5 kali lebih heboh daripada waktu melihat Renji, apalagi setelah Ichigo memamerkan senyumnya. Bahkan ada yang nekat masuk melewati pagar pembatas panggung itu memeluk Ichigo.

"Baiklah langsung saja ke lomba yang pertama, lomba Selamat bermain untuk Soifon, Marechiyo, Unohana, Isane, Kenpachi dan Yachiru."

**Lomba balap karung dimulai…**

"Duh, karung jelek ini bikin tubuhku gatal-gatal." Soifon ngomel lagi.

"Pasti sebentar lagi aku kena penyakit kulit, terus diare." Unohana merenungi nasibnya.

"Ken-chan, berjuanglah!" Yachiru memberi semangat.

"Yak! Mulai!"

"Soifon mulai melompat-lompat sambil garuk-garuk pantat *mejijikkan* Unohana lagi ngolesin krim pelindung kulit (?) Oh. Ternyata Kenpachi berlari sekuat tenaga, dan apa yang terjadi? Karung bodoh itu robek sehingga Kenpachi didiskualifikasi." Ichigo yang membawa acara gila sendiri ngeliat acaranya sambil ngakak-ngakak.

"Haloo, semuanya bisa serius nggak sih? Pesertanya hanya tinggal kalian berempat." Ichigo mulai kehilangan wibawa.

"DUKK!" Soifon terjatuh, kakinya pun terkilir.

"Wakakakkakkakaak…" Ichigo ngakak nggak berhenti-berhenti gara-gara ngelihat Soifon ngesot, mukanya pun merah padam.

'Setelah acara ini selesai, aku akan membunuhmu Kurosaki' batin Soifon.

'Lho? Peserta yang kelima yang ngesot di sebelahnya Soifon pake baju putih itu sapa ya? Bukannya setelah Kenpachi kalah, pesertanya cuma tinggal 4?' Ichigo bingung sendiri.

"Maaf, Mbak. Lomba sedang berlangsung nggak bisa diganggu!"

"…,"

"Mbak…?"

Mbak-mbaknya pun menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan…

"Oh wajahnya berdarah, kulitnya kok banyak belatungnya gitu, giginya rompal ya? Mbaknya sudah mati kapan?"

"Saya tiren mas, mati kemaren."

"Oh, matinya baru kemaren?"

"Ohh gitu?"

"UUWWAAAAAAAAAA, suster ngesot tiren!" Ichigo teriak ketakutan sampai ngompol.

"Peserta yang nlain pun pada ketakutan (tapi nggak sampai ngompol) dan langsung bershunpo."

* * *

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada kalian semua atas ketidaklancaran dalam lomba sebelumnya" *udah ganti tempat lomba*

"Hoi, Ichigo! Sebaiknya kau ganti celana dulu deh! Baunya kayak telur busuk tahu!" Ikkaku protes.

"Berisik! Nggak usah kau suruh, aku juga sudah tempe!" Ichigo menoleh ke arah celannya yang basah dan langsung masuk lagi ke panggung.

**Lomba Sepak bola pake Daster**

"Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita akan menyaksikan lomba sepakbola ini. Semuanya silahkan berbaris di sini (di panggung maksudnya)." Ganti Yoruichi yang menjadi pembawa acaranya.

"WUAKAKAKKAKAKKKAKKAA. CACAD. GAJE. LUCU!" Shinigami-shinigami yang lain itu ngakak sambil komentar.

"Kalian pada kenapa sih kok ngakak sem… ciakakakkakaakkakak…" Yoruichi pun ikutan ngakak. Sampai –sampai Byakuya, Hitsugaya dan Yamamoto yang biasanya diam, tenang dan berwibawa itu pun nguakak 3 jam nggak berhenti-berhenti.

"Tu.. hahahha.. tunggu! Hahhaha kok hahaha Ikkaku dan huaahhaahaa Yumichika ikutan? Hahahha…" Yoruichi bingung sambil masih ngakak.

"Kami diminta untuk ikut oleh sou-taicho!" jawab Ikkaku sambil menahan malu.

Nggak kebayang deh ngelihat Ikkaku kepala botak pake daster kuning gambar kepal botak alias kepala biksu (?)

Yumichika pake daster item yang didesain sendiri dengan bahan dasar bulu mata (?)

Aizen pake daster ijo motif bunga yang nggak ada lengannya (Duh, aizen-sama sexy banget yach *Plakk*).

Ukitake pake daster violet motif bintang-bintang kayak cewek *Plakk Plakk*

Hinamori pake daster biru gambar Hyorinmaru buatan Hitsugaya dan Rukia pake daster pink dari Byakuya.

Mayuri dan Nemu pake baju daster yang sama dari besi rongsokan.

Yang kelihatan cantik cuma Momo dan Rukia doank. Yang lainnya kelihatan… *Hoeks*

"Baiklah sekarang yang bertanding adalah Mayuri, Nemu, Ikkaku, Yumichika lawan Aizen, Momo, Ukitake, Rukia. Kita saksikan saja."

"Uwakakakakakakak… ciakakakakka… huahahahaha… hihihihiihiihihi.. hehehehehhehehe…" Yamamoto gila sendiri melihat kostum yang dipakai oleh mereka-mereka. Lalu…

"JDUUAAGGHH!"

"Waduh gawat, cepat Sou-taicho bawa ke UGD (Unit Gendheng Dhewe)" Perintah Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-san, kemarilah sebentar!" panggil Choujirou

"Sebenarnya begini… pssstt psst psst…," Choujirou membisikkan sesuatu.

"Oh ya baiklah. Saya mengerti." Yoruichi merespon.

"Jadi begini para hadirin yang terhormat. Mohon maaf karena perlombaan sepak bola ini dibatalkan. Karena apa? Yamamoto menjadi gila dan ngguyu-ngguyu sendiri dan ia sedang dilarikan ke UGD (Unit Gendheng Dhewe), oleh karena itu karena takut virus ini menular, maka dibatalkan saja daripada UGD penuh kan!"

"Appaaa? Jadi untuk apa kami susah-susah pakai baju kayak gini?" Semuanya terlihat marah.

"Maafkan saya." Omong Yoruichi sambil membungkuk.

"BANKAI!"

"Maaf untuk semua readers, karena para pembawa acara kita sedang sibuk 'meeting', banyak 'acara', dan lain-lain,maka tentunya kita tidak ada pembawa acara kan? Makanya lomba dilanjutkan di chapter selanjtnya, bye-bye." Salam perpisahan dari Choujirou.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author: **Hai hai hai, maaf ya baru bisa di apdet sekarang, harusnya sih kemarin tapi ada gangguan internet. Gimana komentar tentang fanfic chapter 2 ini? lucu? garink? jelas yang garink, ya kan?

**Ichigo: **Garink banget, masa' gue ngomong ama suster ngesot? Gue kok bisa ngompol juga sih?

**Suster ngesot: **emang nggak mau ya ngomong ama aque?

**Ichigo**: *ngompol lagi*

**Author: **soalnya loe suka ngompol. udah ah, langsung aja kita **balas review**

**Urahara: **dari** ocha gledek **um.. berhubung saiia jadi pembawa acara utamanya saya akan mencoba memaksa nih author. makasih udah review

**Ichigo: **dari** chappythesmartrabbit. **banyak typo nya ya? maapin author geblek ini! makasih atas pujiannya dan reviewnya

**Yoruichi: **dari **ayano646cweety. **gin emang kasian banget. tapi maaf ya di chap ini belum muncul. thanks reviewnya

**Author: Shiina Yuki. **iya ini baru di apdet. makasih udah review.

**Author (lagi): **dari **Green Walker **maaf ya, lomba pake dasternya dibatalin gara-gara kakek tua gila itu *dibankai Yamamoto* jadi kasian sama yang udah terlanjur pake daster. Ntar kalau tua bangka udah sembuh pasti akan dibikin yang lomba sepak bola itu kok! PASTI! makasih udah review.


End file.
